


The Daddy Pact

by skelliconnection (orphan_account)



Category: David Karp - Fandom, Facebook - Fandom, Mark Zuckerberg - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Facebook, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Real Life, Shameless Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skelliconnection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first smut i've ever written!!!!! non beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Daddy Pact

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut i've ever written!!!!! non beta'd.

They both worked at the same office. David was a lean, tight in the right places young boy. He always seemed to wear a long, flowing, silky kimono under khakis and a plaid john shirt. He didn't mind people looking at him. Why? Because he was different. He liked it. He loved it. Every night, after coming home from work and after taking an awkward mirror selfie with his eyes too open, he jerked off to the thought of Mark Zuckerburg studying his body. He loved that slutty kimono because he hid his young men curves, which made all of the boys in the office wonder about him – especially Mark. Slowly and surely, he knew he was going to cum. He wanted to cum. But before he came, he thought of Mark and his slightly shaved face and running his hands through the jew's curly hair. That's what got him off each and every night. There was a hot load in his hand now. He was panting, wanting to actually touch Mark. His wife came up to the door and knocked. "You've been in there for a long time. I think we should talk," she explains. “It’s just that I miss you. I need to see your face.”  
He looks down at his semen covered hand and smiles at this. He knew Mark would love his cum. To get his bitch wife out of his hair, he just he’ll be out there in a minute, before turning on the sink.  
His wife was beautiful, he’ll admit. But there was nothing more beautiful than Mark’s blonde-red curls and his long eyelashes that framed his blue eyes so perfectly. Even just thinking it then and there made him pop a boner. But there was something else that would’ve made him pop a boner – his wife, dazzled up in layers upon layers of Forever 21 and thrift store bought clothes. She gave him a meek smile, leaning over to his boner. “I just miss you and stuff, okay?” she said, unzipping his pants. He just nods. There wasn’t any words for this.  
The next morning he saw Mark at work. He was so hot, he thought. Even from his persona, there was something that was so sweet. The way he’d laugh, the way he’d walk into a room and steal the spotlight from everyone. The way that he made Facebook just at the tender age of nineteen. Oh, man.  
Everyone knew that David had a crush on Mark, hell, no one would be surprised if they’d fuck in the janitor’s closet at one point in their careers! So, at lunch, just before Mark left to go to some vegan buffet, David stopped him. He just couldn’t wait to see him smile. Or even glance at his crotch, like he does at his cubicle.  
“Hey David,” he said. He smiled. Shit. David was sure he was going to cream his pants or something to that extent. So, he smiled.  
“What’s up?” continued Mark. He just continued to smile, well…until he glanced down at David’s belt area. There he saw it – the eleven inches that was his erect dong. So, Mark just smiled some more, trying to ignore it.  
But alas, he couldn’t. It was like, up on his face. He wanted it in his chin. In his bussy. Against his own dong. He just wanted to know how it felt to have sex with another person, just right there and right now. The last thing Mark knew what was David was saying, it was Starbucks. That fucking hipster cunt and his nice lithe body and his nice straighten hair.  
“So, what’re we doing about that boner?” Mark asked. David opened his eyes out a little like he does in his selfies and stutters, “Wha–?!”  
Before anything happened, Mark had his hands on David’d dong. Unlike his wife’s, his hands were soft and felt like a kitten.  
“Let’s take care of that, okay, Daddy?” he said, pulling the younger boy into the closet in front of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my suicide note


End file.
